wildguysfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikriontra Sydona
Portrait = |-| Comics = Niraxian Empire * E.N.A (formerly) * Sentinel 7|type = Jedi|partner = *Meribel Atakaris|clan = *Sydona Dynasty|family = *Sydona Dynasty}} Nikriontra Sydona, official title Crown Prince Nikriontra, commonly known as '''Nik '''and formerly known by his alias '''Phantom '''is a member of the Niraxian Royal Family and is first in line to be crowned the Eight Sydonan King of Niraxia. Born on August 2nd 1801 CE to Akriontra and Daryci Sydona, he grew up with his elder brother Katriontra and younger sister Luciontra. Katriontra's death in the Fighting War left Nikriontra with no alternative but to fight and avenge his brother's death. His actions in the war saw his induction into the Order of the Unknown Knight and his rise to national war hero and celebrity. Nikriontra served in the Earthern-Niraxian Alliance as commanding officer of Sentinel Company until it was suspended and subsequently dissolved by the ENA High Command. Nikriontra then distanced himself from the organisation eventually founding Sentinel 7 with his best friend, Jarod Freeman. History Nikriontra was born on the second of August, 1801CE (291E3) to the seventh Sydonan King Akriontra and his wife, Queen Daryci in the Imperial Citadel on Niraxus 7. Born into the Royal Family as a middle child he was second in line to the Niraxian Throne behind his older brother Katriontra. Because of his brother's importance and popularity Nikriontra spent most of his childhood with his sister Luciontra attending school with her. They were also shunned by their father at the annoyance of Katriontra, who wanted to spend more time with his siblings but couldn't due to his position. When the Brycksters launched their grand invasion against the Niraxians Katriontra led the defensive charge, however his untimely death in 1832 CE marked the beginning of Nikriontra's military career. He was forced to join the Army by his father, who was angered with grief. Despite the initial belief he would be killed Nikriontra managed to survive. He was finally recognised as Katriontra's viable successor to the Throne when he helped lift the Bryckster Siege of Niraxus 7 by re-organising the stricken Niraxian Armada into a formation, the move causing the Brycksters to break their formations. Following the victory he was finally recognised as the legal heir to the Throne by his father and the title of Crown Prince was officially donned upon him. Nikriontra was placed in charge of one of the three liberation fleets established to repel the crippled Bryckster invasion forces. Nikriontra's fleet continued to liberate Niraxian planets and star systems one by one. Despite being having a superior number of forces, the Brycksters were unable to regain the initiative due to trickling supply lines and heavy losses in the other theatres of war at the hands of Energis and Orion forces. Following the Liberation of Mykinar III, where Nikriontra successfully and stealthily led a small group of Niraxian soldiers into a massive Bryckster fortress in order to sabotage its weapon and signal jamming systems, he was inducted into the Order of the Unknown Knight, the Niraxian Empire's highest and most prestigious military covenant. Nikriontra continued to fight until the end of the war when the Orion Forum signed a peace treaty with the Brycksters leading to the war's end. He eventually returned home to Niraxus 7 to a hero's reception. This and certain other factors led Nikriontra to leave Niraxus 7 on a scientific exploration mission bound for Earth. There he began carrying out plans for enslaving humanity to work in the Empire's controversial mining quadrants. Upon meeting Jay he ditched his plans and eventually helped lead the Earthern Space Command to becoming a recognised member of the galactic community. Nik would later serve with his best friend Jarod Freeman under the Earthern-Niraxian Alliance's Sentinel Company. Notable engagements include the Colonial Fringe Wars. During the fight, Nik was confronted by the Bryckster King and subsequently defeated, causing his fall over a cliff leading him to be listed as dead. Surviving his severe injuries with barely his life, Nik adopted the alias Phantom and became a mercenary through underground black market channels. His skill, prowess and mysterious nature earned him a fearsome reputation. Upon learning of Lucy's kidnapping by Jeremy Freeman, he turned his attention to bringing Shadowmyst, Jeremy's criminal organisation, down and rescuing Lucy. His plans conflicted with that of the E.N.A's, which had created a special task force destined to track and bring down Shadowmyst and its members. Nikriontra used his influence in the criminal underworld to locate and track a Shadowmyst agent to the human outer-colony world of Rishaayad II, where a planned business meeting was scheduled to take place between Shadowmyst and an organisation that stole military-grade machine parts and resold them at exorbitant rates. This meeting was traced by the E.N.A, and sent a small fireteam (including Jarod Freeman) to halt the meeting and capture the agent. During the meeting, Nikriontra assassinated the agent before the meeting could begin and was unexpectedly chased through the streets of Rishaayad II's capital city by Jay Freeman before ultimately escaping. He was officially listed on the E.N.A's most wanted list and a bounty was placed on his head catching the attention of various space pirate gangs. Their attempts to capture Nik sparked a gang war that would rage through many planetary systems. Nik continued to monitor Shadowmyst, eventually tracking another agent to an industrial world in the outer edge of human colonial space. The E.N.A tracked the agent as well, sending in a larger team to set up an ambush. In an attempt to increase security, undercover E.N.A agents were sent in disguised as industrial workers to clear out the area around the ambush. Attempting to land, Nikriontra's craft was shot down and he was arrested by the E.N.A and his true identity was discovered, leading to a diplomatic crisis between the E.S.C and Niraxian Empire that threatened to end the E.N.A, but was resolved when the President of Earth and Her Colonies, Leroy Sinclair stepped in and returned Nikriontra without trial. Personality In general Nik is a charismatic and honourable person, keeping promises he makes and trying to help others who seek knowledge that he can provide. Within the Niraxian civilian world he is highly regarded and is considered a hero by his people. This along with his turbulent relationship with his father has led to his dislike of staying long periods of time in his own nation, preferring to reside on Earth with Jay and his human friends. However despite appearing as a strong and brave character, he is infact emotionally scarred due to the premature death of his brother and his induction into the army at an early age. He often feels that his current life of a hero was infact his brother's and that he merely lives in Katriontra's shadow. Returning from the war, Nik felt heavily disconnected from the civilian world which is another reason why he prefers to reside outside of Niraxian civilian worlds. Because of this, he personally tries to protect his sister from his father's abusive wrath. Appearance Nikriontra has a distinctive hairstyle which consists of three naturally standing spikes of red with yellow streaks. Like most other Niraxians, Nik wears a suit nearly all the time. His armour suit is custom made for Knights of the Order of the Unknown Knight and consists of the Order's distinctive blue, black and grey colours. The most striking part of his armour is his shoulder guards, two large spikes that indicate he is a Knight as shoulder guards are generally used to show rank within Niraxian military customs. He also wears a blue cape carrying on his older brother's tradition of wearing capes in battle. For civilian purposes he removes his cape and the upper spikes of his shoulder guard, leaving the bottom spikes to show his rank as a member of the Niraxian Armed Forces. When not in his armour, he often wears a white hoody with blue trim and hood and a pair of black pants produced by AlterNation. He also wears combat boots or skateboarding shoes depending on the situation. Strengths Nik is a highly skilled ranged and close-quarter fighter, making him ideal for any situation. He is agile and quick on his feet, making great use of his Niraxian blade. His primary ranged weapon is his customised assault rifle based on the standard issue Subjugator Assault Rifle used by the Niraxian Armed Forces. It has a custom-made motion tracker and infrared camera attached to the scope, which was wired by Nik with help from Techno. Category:Main cast Category:Niraxians Category:Royal Family Category:Sentinel 7